


Six From Twelve

by Mr_Pineapple



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pineapple/pseuds/Mr_Pineapple
Summary: Sehun is struggling with a head injury and the loss of Luhan. Luhan and other members try's to rap their heads around being Kidnapped. Suho try's to find a way to find them. the 'Dragon' that holds them is fierce, and won't let go.





	1. Sehun

EXO  
" Sehun, Sehun! Wake up!" Cold water splashed on my face, I gasped. Standing above me was Joonmyeon and Jongin, Joonmyeon was pale, and his expression was heart broken and worried. I sat up groaning, Joonmyeon helped me up. My head felt like someone had slammed a brick as hard as they could strait across my forehead, that might have been the reason I was in a hospital room. " What happened?" I asked. Joonmyeon looked so worried and full of grief, I wouldn't think he would be able to speak. Fortunately, Jongin excused him from the room. Joonmyeon walked out of the room with extremely shaky legs." What's up with him?" I asked while rubbing my head. " Uhhhh.." Jongin looked at the floor, "Well, first, i want to know how your feeling." I raised an eyebrow " Well, i kind of want to know why I'm feeling like i got a brick thrown at my face." I looked at the empty cup on the floor. " And why did i get water splashed on my face?" " because you wouldn't wake up-" " Why wouldn't i wake up?!" I said getting frustrated. "Why am i in a hospital room?!"  
" I don't know,"  
" You do know, so tell me!"  
"Sehun, are you ok?"  
"What does it look like?  
"Well, your getting frustrated really easily."  
"I'm fine! Now stop avoiding the conversation. Why am I here?!"  
"Sehun,"  
" TELL ME!" I finally yelled. I didn't want Jongin trying to hide anything from me. "Please, just tell me." Jongin sighed. " the reason your head hurts is because some people broke into the dorm and tried steal some stuff. To get past you they knocked you out. Kyungsoo and Yixin are also in a concussion." I started to get up from my bed While he was talking. My head pounded, Jongin started to reach for the door.  
" What did they steal." Jongin didn't turn to face me. " Just some stuff from the dorms." he started to turn the doorknob. But before he could open it i slammed my hand on the door so he couldn't walk out. " Kai, i can tell your lying. What did they steal?" " Sehun, you need to rest." " Stop trying to hide stuff from me! Kai! What Did they take?!" "Sehun, your head hurts. Maybe if you take a rest-" "KAI!" I yelled. Maybe my head was the reason i was getting really mad so easily, but I didn't care. Jongin sighed, "i would tell you, but Suho said I couldn't. "Why?! Whats so important that i cant know?!" Jongin put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll find out soon." "No, soon isn't good enough. I need to know now." Kai looked at the floor, "I'm sorry Sehun." Jongin tried to go for the door knob again. But i grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards me. Jongin gasped, i dont think i had held anything so tight before. He tried to get his wrist out of my grasp, but i held firm. I pulled Jongin till we were nose to nose. "Tell me." Jongins eyes were full of terror. I almost felt bad for him, but i had to know what he was hiding from me. He didn't reply, I squeezed his wrist tighter, "tell me! Now!" Kai screamed, "now!" "They took Luhan!" I froze, all my anger melted away. I felt like something inside me had crumbled to pieces. Jongin pulled his wrist free, he did with such force he fell on the floor, Jongin looked at me in terror, he tried to get as far away from me as possible. he was in the corner of the room holding his wrist. I had held it to tight for to long. Just then, Kyungsoo walked in. He was in his hospital cloths, he must have just woken up. "Hello? I heard someone scream-" He gasped, "What happened?!" I looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with them. "Kai? Are you ok?" Kyungsoo bent over to help him up. "What happened to your wrist?!" He said while holding Jongins hand in his palms. Jongin looked to shocked to speak, "Come on, lets go take you to Suho." Kyungsoo put his arm around Jongins waist while leaving the room. I was shocked to. By were Luhan might be, and the fact that i had just hurt one of my band members. I was usually the shy person that wouldn't hurt a thing. Why did I I do that? I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do, so i just laid down on the hospital floor, and thought about were Luhan might be right know.


	2. Luhan

CHAPTER TWO 

i must have blacked out. Because I Couldn't remember much. It was a dark, I couldn't see anything. I could just feel the bumping underneath me. My first thought was 'Why am i in a truck'. Then I remembered, oh yeah, I was kidnapped. Someone touched my arm, i jumped. " Relax Luhan, its me." "Kris!" I exclaimed. I was really happy to hear a familiar voice. "Is there anyone else here?" "Kris! Luhan!" Said a voice from the other side of the van. "Chen? Is that you?" "Yeah," he replied. "Do you know where we are?" " no, I'm pretty sure we got kidnapped." Kidnapped?!" Said another voice. The voice belonged to Minseok. There was a grumble from the floor, " were are we?" "there's Chanyeol. You just missed our conversation." Minseok said while, well, it looked like he was helping him up. "Oh, Tao's here to." Said Chen.  
"What-"  
"Shhhh, Tao, go back to sleep." Said Chen while putting Tao's head back on his shoulder... i think. I decided not to ask. "Ok, is that everyone?" Chanyeol groaned,  
" no one answered my question, were are we?" " that's a good question, to bad none of us know." I tried to think back to what had happened, all I remembered was being back in the dorms. 

*flash back*

I walked down the hall to go back to my dorm, Sehun was walking towards me. I was prepared for what he did almost every time he ran into him in the halls. He would pull my head forwards and whisper in my ear, something like " Goodnight son." I prepared myself, he pulled his head towards mine. But this time, instead, he whispered "Love you." 

'Love you' that's the last thing Sehun had said me. I blushed, i always knew that Sehun had some feelings towards me, but, never had he said-, Never mind. Thoughts of Sehun clouded my thoughts, then finally i drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to blazing sunlight. I couldn't open my eyes. It had been forever sense i had seen day light. I squinted against the light. "Turn the lights off!" Exclaimed Jondae. "Get out!" Said a gruff voice. We did as the voice said, i walked out after Kris. It had been the first time i had seen any of my band members sense the kid napping. "Hurry!" The man yelled. I wondered why he was so eager for us to move. "Ow!" I turned around, behind me was Chanyeol. He was on the floor cradling his leg, groaning. I tried to signal the man. "Hey! My friend needs help!" The man didn't turn to look at me. " Then help him." I bent over to pick up Chanyeol. "Well he's not nice." Chanyeol gave a painful laugh. "well what did you expect?" Chanyeol had tripped over a rock and twisted his ankle. "I'll take him." Said Minseok while taking Chanyeol out of my arms. The mysterious man led us to a room that made all out of glass. "What the-" "welcome to The glass room." Said the man turning around. Tao frowned "This doesn't look to much like a kid napping." The man scratched his head. "Yeah, sorry for that. We needed to get you somehow and the entertainment would have never let us take you with us. So.." Chen started to argue. "But why did you only take us?"  
"Because i didn't have time to get all of you."  
"Why did you knock us out?"  
"Because I couldn't have you making any noise."  
"Well it hurt."  
"Well I'm sorry."  
"Why did you stuff us in the back of a truck?"  
"There wasn't room inside."  
"You couldn't have told us anything?"  
"No."  
"Why? And why did you take us in the first place?"  
"Reasons."  
"If you mean no harm you could tell us why."  
"Because you might get scared."  
"Then you do mean us harm!"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes-"  
Kris put his hand over Chens Mouth. "Ok girls that's enough." The man glared at Chen. Kris rolled his eyes, "So, do you have a name we can call you?" Asked Kris. "The names Corden." Kris nodded, "Corden, ok. So Corden, why are we here?" Corden frowned, "Unfortunately, i cant say." "Why?" I asked. Corden sighed. "You know what? Just wait here. I'll be right back." Corden left through a glass door in the back. On the outside of the glass you could see multiple other rooms, even below us. Above us was a clear blue sky. The Sun showed Bright through the roof. It gave a comforting feeling, even though i had no idea were i was. I flashed back to when we all went to the beach. The warm air, the breeze coming off the water, That memory seemed so distant. My thoughts were Broken by the sound of foot steps approaching us. The glass door opened, you Couldn't notice the door was there. It blended perfectly with the walls. The man who stepped out of the door wasn't Corden. The man was tall, and slim. He had sunglasses on, and his hair was bright red. His tuxedo was all white with a black bow tie. The man smiled while taking off his sunglasses. I gasped. "Hello. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." I couldn't believe it, The man in the tuxedo, was the famous rich singer, G-Dragon.


	3. Lay

CHAPTER TWO

I Stayed in my room for the rest of the day, for fear of running into Kai. I still couldn't believe that i had hurt him. It probably was the head injury that caused so much anger, or was it just me? I sighed, he was just trying to protect me from heartbreak. And for that, i broke his wrist, Yup, i had squeezed so hard i broke his wrist. All for knowing what they had stole from the dorms, which turned out to be 6 of our band members. Suho came in every once in a while to cheer me up, or give me food, food that i never ate. I felt like nothing would ever cheer me up ever again. I missed Luhan, and it had only been 4 hours sense i figured out. I loved Luhan very much. Ever sense day one i had had a crush on him, and he just started to realize. Or maybe he knew for longer, he just decided not to show it, either way, i missed him. I sighed, why did they take them? I felt like screaming, though i wasn't quite sure why. I had already screamed enough at Kai. 'Stop it' i thought to myself. I tried to forgive myself, but i gave up. It wasn't happening. Right When i was going to go to sleep, Suho walked in with another attempt to cheer me up. "Hey Sehun, Yixin's awake. Wanna go say hi?" "Did you splash water on his face to?" I said sarcastically. Suho frowned, "Sehun, your not acting like yourself." I sighed. "So I've heard." Suho grabbed me, "Come on, Lay wants to see how your doing." If it weren't Suho, I wouldn't have gone. But Suho just had this, thing, that i listened to. Suho walked me up a long hallway, when we were almost to the end, he turned. Leading me to a small room like mine. In the center of the small room was a bed, and in the bed was Yixing. Yixing smiled when he saw me. "Sehun!" He said happily. "Are you ok? I've been worried about you." "Yeah," I replied. Still not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. "Come here." I stayed were I was. I didn't want to move. Suho nugged me forwards. "Uh, hi..." Lay frowned, " Uh, hi? Why are you acting Weird?" 'Says the person who looks high 24/7.' I decided not to say that out loud. I just stood there. "Hey," I looked up, Lay had a smile on his face. "I heard about the incident." Lay reached out and grabbed my hand. "Accidents happen, and I know for a fact that it was the head injury. I felt like doing the same thing to Suho. I don't know why, if it had not been for my injury, I probably would have." I smiled, I felt better. But would Kai feel the same way about this? I started for the door. Then turned around, "Thanks Yixing." Then walked out the door. Lay waved at me on the way out saying, "Come visit me soon!" Suho and I walked back down the hall to my room. "So, how are we going to get them back?" I asked. Suho smiled, "Actually I have been looking into that, I think I found just the right people." I raised an eye brow, "And who is that?" Suho grinned, "They go by GOT7."


	4. G-Dragon

CHAPTER THREE  
"G-Dragon?!" I exclaimed, as well as many of my other band members. "Yes, it's me." The man said while examining the view outside. "Sorry for the surprise, it was.. necessary." Xiumin pushed pass me. "Sense when is kidnapping us necessary?! Is this how you do everything?!" Xiumin looked ready to explode. "Do you know how worried the other band members are going to be?! Why the heck to you even need us?!" G-Dragon sighed. "I need something. But I don't want to get it myself. Unfortunately someone," G-Dragon glared at Corden. "Couldn't get all of you, and I don't want to get my hands dirty." "What makes you think we're going to do it?!" G-Dragon smiled. "Because if you don't," G-Dragon pulled a gun out from his pocket, then pointed it at Taos head. "This one goes." Tao froze, the gun still at his head. "Do we have a deal?" Xiumin snarled. I had never seen him look so angry. Kris was the one who answered, "Yes, what is it you want us to get." G-Dragon grinned, it was evil. "I want an award." I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of award?" "Well, it's a long story." I sighed, "It's not like we're going anywhere." G-Dragon smiled. "Great! Let me start from the beginning.."

"There's a private organization, I will not revile the name. But this 'organization' is very powerful. You see, I'm rich, very, rich. But I don't have a whole lot of power. I'm a singer, but it's not like I'm the most powerful around. But the organization said, 'if you pass this test me made, you will have more power of Korea.' Of course, that's all I really want. Sense Big Bang, is not a band anymore. Why not? But I had to have at least five members to enter this test. And I don't want to volunteer myself, and I don't have to. And the more members I have, the more They will enjoy it."  
"What does that mean?" Chen interrupted. "What kind of games are these?" G-Dragon was glade he asked. "These games are to the death." Kris sighed, "So it's the hunger games, if we die we lose, and if we don't participate we get shot, who are we going against." G-Dragon laughed, "Your going against each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I will make the next one longer, thanks for reading!


End file.
